Nosoo
Nosoo is Brena's friend and a warrior from Week 2 of Series 3. She wore the cloud emblem in her first heat and the sun uniform in the final week. Her real name is Erin Norris, but she calls herself Sif. Challenges Faced * Day 1: ' Nosoo wore the cloud emblem. She, along with Teyro and Brena won the Millstone Towers and the Dragon's Roost. But in the Wizard's Tower, Maska completed the Gold Rush path first with her close behind and lost her first life. She was in the coracle when confronting the Water Demon, Grimic and Fared pulling her back to shore just in time. * '''Day 2: ' Nosoo made it across The Enchanted Stream as she was racing Grimic. But she got defeated at The Long Staff and got caught at The Troll Trap. She did help Brena cross The Riddle Bridge. * 'Day 3: ' Nosoo got claimed at the Demon Square along with her allies, but she evaded the ghost demon at the Burning Battlements by extinguishing fires whereas Teyro wasn't as lucky as her and winning a life back. She even defeated her rival, Teyro, Maska and Grimic in the Balance Beam. But her and Brena's mistake cost them dearly at the Wizard's Tower. * 'Day 4: ' Nosoo and Maska escaped the Spider's Tunnel and she grabbed three rings at The Leap of Faith. Those challenges allowed her to regain a feather. In the Dark Path, she went against Teyro. Although she collected the rings and won back a life, she had to sacrifice it for losing the race and she lost another when Maska defeated her at The Ring Rock. * '''Day 5: Nosoo struck the green target at The Serpent's Eye and made it through The High Walk, but Teyro completed the stone totem before her and she was the second warrior to go through the portal, Brena reaching it first. Final Week * Day 1: Nosoo wore the sun emblem, but lost two lives: one at the Wizard's Tower and one at the Millstone Towers. She did help Cullin cross the Riddle Bridge by guessing the right answer to the book's conundrum: breath. * Day 2: Nosoo, along with all five of her friends, got claimed by the demons at Demon Square and escaped The Troll Trap. She defeated Brena and Sharka on the Balance Beam and won back a life at The Dark Path. * Day 3: Nosoo, along with Worjo, Cullin and her friend got defeated by Jaddo, who she defeated in The Treasure Ring Challenge, in the Long Staff. She also got caught by the demon when she rang the Thrall Threads' bell at the Wizard's Tower as she was blindfolded after choosing Brena as her assistant and got claimed by the Enchanted Stream when she was racing against Cullin. She faced The Way of the Warrior and went out of the quest. Abilities * Strength * Swordsmanship * Superhuman Speed * Instant Teleportation Category:Sun Warriors Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Strength Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Sword Wielders Category:Speed Category:Teleportation Category:Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Asgardians Category:Gymnasts Category:Cloud Warriors Category:Series 3 Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Supporting Characters